


Ian Carter X Reader

by The_Addict_Artist



Category: Cancer Crew, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Ian carter - Fandom, Youtubers, cancercrew, iancarter, idubbbz - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, High School Cancer Crew, Joji Ian and You are Juniors, Max is a smol freshmen, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Reader-Insert, Short Story, Swearing, XReader, YouTubers - Freeform, cancer crew - Freeform, eventual poly - Freeform, it's pretty much all fluff, tons of fluff, wholesome fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Addict_Artist/pseuds/The_Addict_Artist
Summary: "I heard there's someone new joining today" Joji hummed. "When's there not?" Max snorted and you nodded in agreement "He's right, Joji, what's so special about this student in particular?" you asked, messily scribbling down a few (probably wrong) answers on an assignment that you should have finished by now  while you walked. "Oh, I don't know"  Joji drew out, "Just someone named Ian." he tried to pass this off nonchalantly but apparently it was anything but from how Max looked up, a bit bewildered, and paused for a moment before saying "What? You're messing with me, aren't you dude?" Joji continued to heckle him, " I don't know, am I?" Max playfully pushed Joji "C'mon tell me faggot!" he laughed.*Basically a highschool au with the cancer crew, the romance starts as just Ian/Reader but eventually turns into a poly relationship with Ian/Max/Joji/You.





	1. New Fag in Town According to Joji

 You walked quickly, trying to keep up with the taller, much longer-legged boys in front of you. Even though **Max** , the youngest of your group was only a freshman he still had a couple inches on you and **George** (or Joji as you and Max called him often) had gotten a huge growth spurt the summer before and ever since had started holding himself up taller and straighter, very proud of his tall limbs. Joji didn't even seem to get that normal awkward-teen-stage where you're basically a new-born; not knowing how to hold your new tall and lanky body together casually. _You on the other hand_ hadn't grown much and were still waiting on your growth spurt.               The halls were flooded with people. Your school was quite big and if you weren't sandwiched in between Joji and Max in the hallways everyday, you might lose your mind. You didn't mind Joji and Max being close or touching you at all but when strangers pushed up against you and squished past you in the hallways, it made you really uncomfortable, so the boys walked you to nearly every class, which wasn't hard considering you all had nearly the same schedules. "I heard there's someone new joining today" Joji hummed. "When's there not?" Max snorted and you nodded in agreement "He's right, Joji, what's so special about this student in particular?" you asked, messily scribbling down a few (probably wrong) answers on an assignment ~~that you should have finished by now~~  while you walked. " _O_ _h, I don't know_ "  Joji drew out, "Just someone named _Ian_." he tried to pass this off nonchalantly but apparently it was anything but from how Max looked up, a bit bewildered, and paused for a moment before saying "What? You're messing with me, aren't you dude?" Joji continued to heckle him, " I don't know, am I?" Max playfully pushed Joji "C'mon tell me faggot!" he laughed. You were now torn away from your work, with no hope of getting your focus back to it "What are you assholes talking about?" you piped up, very confused and curious. Joji laughed at you both before explaining "Ian was a friend of ours who went here a couple years back, before you came. He moved and then we didn't hear from him for awhile but it's supposed to be his first day moving back." "It's crazy that he's coming back, do you think we'll still hang out, or even get along?" Max asked, halfheartedly thinking out loud. Joji cleared his throat, his deep voice getting a bit croaky from it being morning "I'm not sure, he might not even talk to us anymore. But it doesn't really matter, either we get a friend back or things stay the way they were and I'm pretty fucking fine with either of those." You and Max nodded along, listening to what Joji was saying but in the back of your head something about this news made you think a big change was going to happen, it was just a gut feeling, but you kept a pin in it.

   After a couple periods of your group scattering around in your little huddle, you had to break away for the first out of two classes you didn't have with Joji or Max. They waved you off and you could still hear them bickering and playfully calling each other names as you headed the opposite direction. Your trip to class was pretty mediocre until a tall boy came over to you, holding a battered schedule and looking lost. He ran a hand through his hair "Hey, um, do you think you could help me get to this class, I'm kind of confused." he said with a sigh. "Oh, uh sure! Let me look at your schedule and I think I can help." He handed over the torn little piece of paper with messy scribbles dotted all over it. After you took a second to look over it, you deciphered the messy hand writing "Oh, you're going to the same class as me, I can just show you there" you offered with a small, shy smile. He pushed his glasses up and smiled thankfully "Yeah, that would be great, actually, thanks." As you headed down a long hall you decided to try and make small talk to get the thick awkward air out "So you're new I'm guessing?" He nodded, being quiet for a moment before giving a small chuckle and replying "yeah, first day." Neither of you seemed to be very outgoing or good at starting conversations so you walked in mostly silence, and you snuck small glances up and down the new kid when he wasn't paying attention. He was tall, nearly Joji's height, and really skinny with light brown hair that was pushed back against a big forehead and he had rectangle-like glasses that sat at the edge of his nose. His dorky appearance and shy personality was quite endearing to you but you tried your best to keep your eyes focused on your shoes for the majority of the walk. Upon getting to class, both you and the kid you'd met in the hallway took some seats in the back where it was quiet and you both could give your social anxiety a break.    Class went on boringly, it was science class and they had assigned you all partners at the beginning of the year but there had happened to be an uneven number of students and you'd ended up (happily) doing your projects alone but it seemed that since you had a new student in class, you would finally have to give up and work in a group. Though if you were being honest with yourself, you were pretty happy to have the new kid as your partner, he was quiet, shy and dorky and it made him feel very comfortable, like there was no pressure to be around him.  


	2. Faggotry and Butterflies Ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Idubbbz/Cancer Crew fanfic so be warned there's really strong language in this story.

      You sigh and flop onto your bed, exhausted, with Max trailing behind and flopping on top of you. You groan from his weight but are too tired to push him off you or the bed. Joji walks in with a drink in hand "You guys are fucking gay" he comments and you stay silent, you were too tired to find a shitty come-back. Max is silent as well, it seems like the long weekend of fucking around at the mall and getting kicked out wore him down as well. Joji seemed to be raring to go though, like if he had the chance he could go out and reek havoc all night. He takes a place at the end of your bed, flipping through channels until finding nearly nothing and deciding on Adult Swim. You didn't judge the choice, it'd probably be interesting once you were all high off your asses later in the night. "Did you ever talk to Ian?" Max asks a bit quietly "He talked to me a little bit in the hall but we don't seem to have many-or any, classes together. We didn't get to catch up too much" Joji takes a sip of his drink and has his eyes on the TV, even though he wasn't actually paying too much attention to it. "Did you?" Joji throws back. Max rolls off of you, face first into the sheets "No, I haven't gotten the chance. We don't have classes together either." Max mumbles through bed sheets and you gain the effort to talk "Well, why don't we go out with him?" Joji laughs at this "Freudian slip much?" You stretch out your arms and push Joji off the bed, he hits his ass on the ground and spills a bit of his drink on his shirt but he starts chuckling wildly, not really giving a shit about the mess. "You know what I mean dip-shit. Let's have him come out with us next weekend" Max nods, seemingly in agreement "Wait, we'd have to do it next weekend, cunt, the dance is this weekend" Joji points out and you and Max groan in unison. "Aww come on cunts, the dance is going to be fun and we're going to get shit-housed after" Joji proclaimed with an excited tone to his voice. Max moves his head to the side to talk more clearly but doesn't try to move any more than that "We already agreed but that doesn't mean we can't complain about it". "Whatever, next weekend it is then." you state, wanting this stupid conversation to end. Everyone seems pretty happy with this and so the conversation, thankfully for you, _does_ end and Joji is on to pulling out his weird assortment of stoner movies from his backpack. 

*

*

*

     The first period bell rang and you sat quietly, with Max and Joji chatting with each other and a few other students in desks in front of and behind you. It only took a few minutes before the teacher came in and you heard Max and Joji go quiet and then begin to whisper to each other.

"Dude, it's Ian."

"I know, I guess he changed his scheduled yesterday."

"Already? Damn, most people wait until at least a week to change."

 "From what I remember, it sounds like him, he used to always be pretty organized in his scheduled. Not like with his room." at this Joji snickered and Max held in a laugh. You were lost in the conversation, since you'd never met the guy, but decided to get a peak at him and looked up from doodling on your folder. It was the kid you'd met in the hall way. He seemed pretty nice. You realized you'd been staring for a little too long and snapped your head back to your writing and while you meant for it to be subtle, it wasn't because Joji and Max were dying, trying to hold in laughs and Joji wheezed out a quiet "You fucking faggot, oh my god". You looked back at Ian for a second to see if he had noticed all the ruckus and he seemed to have seen the laughing, but nothing else. He looked your way and your stomach flipped, he looked a bit put off and you hoped he didn't think they were laughing at him. He chose a seat at the back, like in science. He didn't try to sit near you at all though and you felt your heart drop in your stomach. You really hoped he wasn't mad.

*

*

Whenever science fell and you went to take your seat beside Ian he didn't seem to be upset so you were silently hopeful. As you took off your bag, placing it on the ground and sitting down at your chair Ian smiled shyly at you and you smiled back "Hey, I hope you weren't offended by my friends, they were just being idiots." Ian laughed at this "It's alright I don't mind". When the teacher came in you and Ian didn't stop from talking, just switched to whispering "Oh, good" you chuckled, relieved "You should sit with us tomorrow" you said optimistically and Ian looked down and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Eh, I don't know if George or Max really want to hang out with me, I mean we haven't talked in a long time and we might not even like each other anymore." You nodded "Yeah, but what's the hurt in trying?" he pushed his glasses up and sat down in his chair "You're right" he admitted and you beamed "So you will?" he gave you a warm genuine smile and you felt your heart melt "Yeah, you've conviced me, you win!" he comfirmed, laughing quietly.

*

*

        "Ok class, go, you have thirty minutes." 

     Ian was trying to organize some of the products for the experiment but ending up just getting more confused. You started reading over the directions again and before you could get your say in Ian was pouring random exponents into the pot. You threw some things in, trying to get it as right as you could but it didn't seem to matter since neither of you really cared about grades above a C. The mixture started to bubble and steam and Ian made a sour expression at it hitting him in the face. You began to laugh and he joined you. He pushed up his glasses and threw off his beanie that had been covering up his bed-head "Uh, I don't think this is going so well" you laughed and sat back down in your seat. He snickered and nodded "Yeah, not the best. By the way Joji invited me to go to the dance with you and Max, and to the after party he wants to have tomorrow." Through the week you two had clicked extremely fast and the boys were finally talking and they seemed to be getting along well. "Yeah, it'll be fun if you come" you encouraged "Well I wasn't sure before but now that the gay lord them self has confirmed that for me I might just go." He had been looking into your eyes and something in your stomach stirred and felt light, even if you knew he was joking. You cleared your throat nonchalantly and spoke "Good. You better be there."  

 


	3. Dance Bullshit

        "You look fine, fag, come on, lets go" you hear Joji call as he fixes his tie, heading to the door "Fine, one second!" you call back and take one last look at yourself. It was weird to see any of you in formal attire because that was probably the one thing none of you usually do. You stick to your comfy clothes and wearing this fancy stuff kind of made you feel like someone else, but in an almost exciting way. You grab your phone off your desk and jog out to the car. You hop in the back seat with Max, and Joji starts up the engine "You assholes don't believe me but this is going to be great. Even if you find the dance cringey, the party after is going to be awesome." Joji stated as he pulled out of the drive way "Yeah sure, what ever you say, cunt." Max retorts and you snort. Joji just rolls his eyes from what you can see in the rear view mirror. You all chant to and make fun of dumb pop songs on the radio and you can't help thinking that even if Ian didn't show up, you'd be okay with just hanging out with your boys for the night. 

You pop out of the car with Joji already waiting for you two slow asses to get out. Joji looks excited for the night and it made you happy to see him beaming like this. When you get into the building the room is already booming with music and there's tons of students making noise and some even doing some scandalous dancing, the teachers weren't going to do anything about it when there's too many students to really monitor well. Right off the bat Joji is pulling you and Max into the huge group of dancing teens and for awhile you dance with Joji and Max and goof off. You were not the most in shape person and after an hour of dancing you decide to take a break and sit down. As you sit you kick your shoes off, leaving you bear-foot. You scan the room for Ian, wondering if he would bail. After resting for a moment you get up to continue and try to have fun. Joji has already run off to dance and talk with other students, he was pretty popular so you never knew why he hung out with you and Max. And Max was gone too, actually mingling for once in his life and you gave him a thumbs up from across the room. You felt awkward trying to dance alone but you didn't want to kill Max and Joji's fun so you stand against a wall to your far right where no one seems to be dancing. After a bit of being bored and checking your phone over and over you feel a hand on your shoulder and look up, a bit surprised. Ian is looking down at you, dressed up really nicely, just like the boys, and you look down to hide your blushing "Oh my god, I'm so glad you could come!" you said excitedly and Ian leans against the wall next to you "what, did you think I'd bail on you?" Ian jokes and adds an exaggerated gasp for good measure. You laughed under your breath lightly and Ian has that stupid, huge grin plastered on his face, that you'd seen only once or twice in the week when he got really happy or excited. It was contagious and had you grinning up at him, probably looking equally as goofy. "Where's Joji and Max?" Ian asked and like they'd been listening in on the conversation the two idiots themselves came rushing over, a bit sweaty from dancing "What are you guys doing? Come dance, lame asses!" Joji nearly yells. Joji and Max begin to push you and Ian into the pile of sweat that was the dance floor and they succeeded as you found yourself pushed again piles of people and before you could cuss Joji or Max out they'd both disappeared into the crowd again. Leaving you pushed up against a disgruntled and confused-looking Ian. He looked down at you and his cheeks burned. You told yourself fuck it and grabbed his hands to dance stupidly with him. He laughed and played along, doing dumb dance moves with you. Just holding his wrists sent electricity through your body but you tried your best to ignore that and just have fun. Through your dancing you and Ian had moved closer and you couldn't tell if you were breathing heavy with the music covering most noise up but you wouldn't be surprised if you were. For the first time since you'd gotten there they began to play a slow song and you could now tell that you were in fact breathing heavily. Ian looked at you awkwardly for a second as you'd dropped his wrists when the last song had ended. He was blushing a bit too much as he held out a hand, offering a dance. Reluctantly you took the offer and after only thirty seconds into the song Ian had snaked both his hands around your waist and you slowly had moved your hands up around his neck. He would look away a lot, embarrassed, and push up his glasses with a meek little smile on his mouth, which only sent your heart into beating even more rapidly than it had been before. You don't talk much between the dance because you think both of you know the moment was fine with out conversation. And neither of you wanted to ruin anything with poor jokes or stupid banter. You took a glance around the room and could see Joji comedicly holding Max against his chest and fake crying to the love song playing. You smiled at your dorks and then up at Ian who was sweetly looking down at you with his cheeks still fire red. As the song began to fade out Ian leaned in and whispered with a small chuckle "I can _feel_ your heart beating, it's going so fast." He began to pull away but planted a small too short-lived peck on your cheek first.          

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part on this fic I will be using gender-neutral pronouns and things like that for your character but in the smut chapters that I plan to have, eventually, I'll use female pronouns.


End file.
